Comfort and Trust
by MyBrokenBoy
Summary: One-shots in which Evan and Roland learn how to find comfort in eachother. The game didn't want to give away too much about their relationship which was a missed opportunity. Rated T for the theme of the second chapter.


**Author's note:**

Ppfff, it's been about 5 years since I last wrote anything proper! I loved this game, but the missed opportunities of _any real_ interaction between the main characters really disappointed me. In fact, it even inspired me to start writing and reading fanfiction again like a 14-year-old (no offense).

I am the King of fluff so be prepared.

Enjoy!

* * *

It was quite late in the night. The castle was quiet. Roland had been up in his study, working on some documents. There were no plans for tomorrow so it wasn't a big deal if he stayed up late. He gave a start as he heard a knock on his door. Upon opening it, he found Lofty jumping up and down in front of him. He seemed panicked.

"Ooohh, mun. Things are getting out of hand reaal bad with Evan. One of those tantrums again I reckon."

Roland didn't hesitate but quickly followed the tiny Kingmaker to Evan's bedroom. Even from the hallway he already heard hysterical crying and angry screams, followed by stumbling noises.

He opened the door calling Evan by his name, and found the boy pacing around the room, the internal fight that was going on in his head had resulted in various objects either destroyed or swiped off his desk. "Evan," he called again. Tears were running down the boy's face as he raged through the room. "Evan, calm down" Roland walked up to the boy, who in turn dashed towards the man, his fist ready, but Roland easily stopped him before any hurt could be done; him being much stronger, and pulled the boy to his chest. Lofty stood on the threshold, too scared to go in.

"Evan, it's okay." He assured in a soothing voice. The boy was struggling to break free, but Roland held him tightly, noticing Evan had become stronger over the months. "Let me go!" Evan shouted in his chest. "Not until you've calmed down." He held Evan and rocked slowly. Although Evan's tantrum grew worse at first, his cries hysteric as he fought his own rage, he soon started to calm down slightly, his screams turning into heavy sobbing. "I can't do it," Evan gasped between his tears, panting heavily. Roland felt the boy's arms clutch tightly around his chest. "It's alright, Evan," he repeated, "I'm here."

Evan had had more of these tantrums lately. Fits of rage caused by the heavy burden that rested on his shoulders. Roland knew Evan was far too young to undertake the tasks they were facing. The braveness the young king showed by day way gave way by night, and he would turn into a small child again, desperate for love and companionship; mourning over the loss of his father, mother, and Aranella. The emotions he experienced were nothing but normal.

After a while he felt Evan's body go limp, and he lifted the boy up under his armpits, Evan's feet wrapping around his torso, his arms wrapped around Roland's neck. "Let's sit on the bed, shall we?" Roland suggested. Although the boy was quite too old to be carried, he was rather small for his age, though he weighted much more than Roland's own son, who was having trouble maintaining a healthy weight due to his illness. Roland sat down, the boy folding in his arms, still crying. Roland held him tightly, rocking slowly once again. "I miss Nella." Evan whimpered. Roland said nothing, but instead stroke the young boy through his blonde hairs, "and I miss father..."

"You have all rights to." Roland agreed. Evan's breath became steadier as his sobbing almost stopped.

"I'm sorry about my behaviour" Evan said after a while.

"Evan, what you are experiencing is normal. You have had to deal with so many losses as well as traumatic experiences. Your feelings are perfectly fine." He assured the boy, rubbing his arm gently.

"What you are doing requires much bravery and strength. I bet many people my age would not be able to accomplish what you are trying to accomplish." He smiled at the boy. "It's reasonable that there are moments you cannot grasp the situation. But you know what: we're in this together. You are not alone, I am here for you." He kissed Evan's forehead and rubbed his arm again. Evan had stopped crying.

"Here, you need this." Roland said as he gave Evan a tissue. Evan laughed softly, still embarrassed by his tantrum

"Let's get you back to bed, shall we?" Roland proposed as he pulled away the unmade sheets. Evan crawled under the sheets as Roland tucked him in and sat down beside him. Lofty jumped on the bed as well, continuing his disrupted sleep.

"Thanks, Lofty. And thank you too, Roland." Evan whispered as he looked up to the father-like figure. He took Roland's hand and held it as he closed his eyes.

"I am _so_ proud of you, Evan." Roland whispered as he put one of the blonde locks behind the child's ear.

"I love you... dad" The words were barely audible as he spoke them just before falling asleep. Roland smiled, and stroke the boy's hair one more time.

Evan was soon sleeping soundly. Roland sat watching the young king for some time, before retreating to his own chambers once more to get some rest as well.


End file.
